Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Kevin needs to master at least $134$ songs. Kevin has already mastered $22$ songs. If Kevin can master $10$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Kevin will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Kevin Needs to have at least $134$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 134$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 134$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 10 + 22 \geq 134$ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 134 - 22 $ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 112 $ $x \geq \dfrac{112}{10} \approx 11.20$ Since we only care about whole months that Kevin has spent working, we round $11.20$ up to $12$ Kevin must work for at least 12 months.